Hasta el más pequeño detalle
by Andromeda-Chan
Summary: Sherlock siempre ha sido curioso, y aunque muchas veces le dijeron que demasiada curiosidad no era buena… bueno, no siempre tenía que ser así. Regalo de cumpleaños de Maye!


Hasta el más pequeño detalle.

**Resumen:** Sherlock siempre ha sido curioso, y aunque muchas veces le dijeron que demasiada curiosidad no era buena… bueno, no siempre tenía que ser así.

**Serie: **Sherlock BBC.

**Pareja: **John-Sherlock.

**Clasificación: **Romance.

**Advertencia:** -

**Capítulos: **OneShot.

**Palabras: **3.109.

**Notas: **Regalo de cumpleaños para Maye, perdón por el retraso… agosto fue un mes difícil para mí. Espero que te guste.

**Fecha: **28/07/2013.

**Beta Reader: Pleasy TheYoko Stay**

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

**Tema:** Sherlock descubre el fantástico mundo del fanfiction slash y todo lo que hay en la web acerca de él y John -o como ellos lo llaman, "Johnlock". Investigando a fondo -por la ciencia (sí, claro)- descubre un autor que tiene demasiados detalles personales en sus fanfics, detalles que jamás habría podido obtener la prensa, como su marca de aftershave, la cantidad exacta de marcas de bala en su "pared del aburrimiento", y hasta el hecho de que clasifica las medias de acuerdo a los días de la semana. La pregunta es, ¿quién demonios es Hamish221B"? (creo que todos podemos deducir que es John, y aún no son pareja)

* * *

**Hasta el más pequeño detalle.**

Ciertamente le había parecido rara la reacción de esas chicas en el parque; casi habían logrado asustarlo con la manera en que lo miraban… Extraña era poco, a decir verdad. Ni siquiera Molly Hooper con toda esa devoción por él lo había visto de esa forma. Y Sherlock casi podía jurar que había vislumbrado pequeños corazones en las auras de esas jóvenes… Claro que él no creía en algo como un aura.

Hablaban mucho y muy rápido, y no es que él no estuviera acostumbrado a recopilar información a velocidades casi sobre humanas… pero eso era ridículo.

Azotó la puerta de la sala de su departamento una vez se sintió 'seguro' en su espacio. Sólo había podido pensar en una sola cosa en todo el camino desde el parque. ¿Qué era eso del 'Johnlock'?

De entre la poca información 'relevante' que pudo recopilar del par de féminas sobre hormonadas a su alrededor, las palabras más destacadas para él habían sido 'Sherlockians' y 'Johnlock'.

Podía hacerse una idea casi inequívoca de lo que 'Sherlockians' significaba, si es que así se hacían llamar sus propias y auto nombradas 'fanáticas', casi sin la necesidad de buscarlo en internet. ¡Por favor! Y luego John le preguntaba por qué creía que la mayoría de las personas eran idiotas.

Pero tuvo que apoyarse en una búsqueda por la red para sacarse la duda de lo que significaba la otra palabra.

¿Qué era el 'Johnlock'?

—Esto a John no le gustará… —Murmuró para sí, con una semi sonrisa bailándole en la comisura de los labios. Y eso que sólo había abierto una de las páginas que arrojó su búsqueda, y por el número de resultados… tendría mucho que leer.

Era simple, sus fanáticas los 'shippeaban', según sus propias palabras, inventando increíbles e inverosímiles historia sobre ellos. En menos de una hora, Sherlock había leído tres diferentes formas en las que él mismo le había declarado su amor a su compañero; de las cuales dos de ellas prefería olvidar… y la tercera le había causado tanta risa, que era muy probable que la recordara al menos por una semana entera.

—Esto es demasiado bueno… —Comentó, tratando de retener la risa cuando las cosas se dieron vuelta y en otro relato era John quien intentaba declarar sus sentimientos por él. —Creo que se lo regalaré para su cumpleaños… ¿Qué más hay?

Revisó las demás historias, abriendo y rápidamente cerrando las diferentes ventanas. Muchas de ellas eran tan cursis… tan extremadamente románticas. ¿Quién en su sano juicio creería que ellos dos podían terminar en una relación sentimental?

De golpe su ojos se clavaron en una de las historias. No podía decir mucho sobre la narrativa, pero sí podía… ¿eso era porno? El más crudo y detallado sexo gay… ¡con ellos de protagonistas!

A él le gustaba molestar a John, ver como el doctor se desesperaba y su rostro se volvía rojo, más de rabia que de vergüenza… antes de soltar su consabido '¡No soy gay!'. Pero de ahí a que muchas mujeres, con una volátil imaginación, escribieran sobre ellos… vaya.

Sintió que de golpe no podía tragar, y que lentamente en la sala comenzaba a hacer más calor que el que normalmente hacia… Por favor, estaban en noviembre, no pasaría mucho antes de que el invierno llegara definitivamente, así que era ridículo que su cuerpo estuviese tomando temperatura sólo por leer un escrito erótico… Que además lo tenía a él y a John como protagonistas.

Alejó la laptop de si, empujándola sobre la mesa, mientras desviaba sus ojos hacia la sonriente cara en el muro. Respiró lentamente, eso era más que sólo la simple imaginación de una adolescente enamorada… Mucho más.

¿Cómo alguien podía escribir semejante cosa sin conocerlos?

Trató de serenarse para retomar la lectura, pero al poco tiempo volvió a sentir como su rostro se acaloraba rápidamente. Salió del 'fanfiction' en un intento de tomarse aquello con más tranquilidad, pero ahora eso sería imposible de lograr: su curiosidad estaba completamente despierta…

Siguió con la búsqueda. A veces volvía a pensar en que estaba perdiendo su tiempo al hacer aquello. ¿Qué ganaba con saber las estupideces que escribían acerca de ellos? Él no lo sabía, y en verdad no creía que pudiera ganar algo al hacerlo, pero no podía dejar de pasar página tras página con los diferentes relatos.

Hasta que su búsqueda lo llevó hacia un blog, que curiosamente tenía un fondo muy parecido al papel que adornaba su sala. No había mucho acerca del autor… nada en realidad, pero según el número de comentarios de cada relato, tenía una buena aceptación.

—¿El faro?… —Murmuró al leer el título del último escrito subido al sitio, que al parecer se actualizaba cada cierto tiempo.

Estaba muy bien narrado, y llevaba una buena cuota de trabajo detectivesco… muy de novela rosa, sí, pero era mejor que lo que ya había leído con anterioridad. En primer lugar, no era de esos relatos romanticones que parecían derramar miel por sobre el teclado hasta pegársele en los dedos. Era como estar viviendo uno de sus casos del otro lado; algunas situaciones le había tocado presenciarlas él mismo, y otras parecían sacadas de un rodaje de Hollywood.

Pero por sobre todo, lo que más le llamó la atención, fue la descripción de cómo ellos dos se complementaban en la acción, ese constante ir y venir de información que sólo él y John entendían, con una simple mirada o seña… Estaba demasiado bien descripta, por demás exacta para ser sacada de la imaginación de cualquier persona extraña a ellos.

Volvió al blog, buscando uno y otro relato; allí se deleitó con 'Tiempo detenido' y 'Búsqueda infructuosa', con los cuales pasó una buena cantidad de tiempo analizando cada frase y cada acción de los personajes. Era increíble lo mucho que se parecían a ellos mismos; al punto de ser imposible que hubiera personas que los describieran tan bien, basados en las simples notas de los diarios, o las exageradas informaciones que rondaban por internet.

Pero con 'Vida cotidiana' encontró más de lo que estaba buscando. Los anteriores relatos del autor, ¿cómo se llamaba?, luego lo buscaría…, tenían mucho de sus deducciones, casi como las que él hacía; casi, pues se notaba la pobre imitación y lo que le había costado pergreñarla… pero en verdad había estado muy bien encaminado. Lo mismo los casos policiales; incluso había notado la introducción de los personajes que venían a representar a la señora Hudson o a Molly, personas que no era conocidas por sus 'fanáticas', y que siempre estaban con ellos.

Su relación, y una inequívoca representación de la tensión sexual existente entre ellos, y el hecho de que a los ojos de todos ambos eran una pareja consolidada, parecía ser el tema de la historia… orillándolos a ambos a reconocer que en verdad se sentían atraídos por el otro; empujándolos a decirse en la cara el hecho de que ya ninguno de los dos podría vivir sin el otro a su lado…

"Sherlock, no importa de cuántas partes humanas llenes el refrigerador… Eso no hará que yo deje de sentir esto que siento por ti." Le había dicho John, ante el miedo de Sherlock de que lo dejara solo, ahora que estaba tan acostumbrado a él…

"Espero que sepas lo que estás diciendo John, porque puedo tomarte la palabra en ello."

No había sido una declaración en sí, y a pesar de que él no era para nada romántico, creyó que eso no sería algo que escribiera cualquiera que estuviera pensando en ellos románticamente; aunque de seguro podía ser totalmente verosímil, siendo el sumun de lo demostrativo.

—Demasiados detalles… ¿Quién eres? —Murmuró para sí, mientras revisaba nuevamente los comentarios de los lectores. ¿Quién podía saber que guardaba partes humanas en el refrigerador, luego de sacarlas del St. Barths?

Sonrió al hallar lo que buscaba en los comentarios al final del relato. Una de las chicas le pedía algo muy puntual para la siguiente historia, casi una fantasía que quería que sus personajes amados protagonizaran. A lo que el autor le contestó, muy cortésmente, que no se veía escribiendo una escena como esa.

—Así que Hamish, ¿eh? —Era más que obvio que el dueño del blog era un hombre, por cómo le hablaba a las chicas que le escribían, aunque parecía haber algunos lectores también; Sherlock estaba seguro de que el autor de los relatos era un Él. —¿Hamish221B?

Una sonrisa bailó en sus labios hasta que la mueca de diversión tomó por completo su boca. ¿Era probable? Claro que lo era. Abrió cada uno de los títulos del blog; ¿cómo podía haber sido tan ciego? Ese forma de narrar, ese marcado toque de embellecer sin motivos los detalles más concretos… él estaba más que acostumbrado a leer ese tipo de relatos.

—Qué sorpresa tan grata… —Comentó en una sonrisa, cuando estuvo seguro de lo que creía, confirmando las sospechas que rápidamente se habían formado en su mente.

—¿De qué hablas, Sherlock? ¿Algún caso interesante?

Se giró de pronto, extrañado de la presencia del rubio en el departamento. Miró la hora y sólo allí se dio cuenta de que había pasado alrededor de ocho horas leyendo historias sobre ellos, de las cuales las últimas cuatro fueron las de 'Hamish221B'.

—Algo así, aunque creo que es aún más interesante…

—¿Más interesante que un caso?… ¿Otro asesino serial? Avísame con tiempo para preparar mi arma, es lo único que voy a pedirte. —El comentario intentó ser jocoso, pero Sherlock notó el momento en que los labios del doctor se tensaban al recordar al taxista.

—No hay problema; aunque no es ningún asesino serial. —Comentó el detective, con sus ojos fijos en su compañero. —John… ¿me prestas tu laptop?

—¿Y para qué la quieres?… Aunque sería mejor que diga: ¿qué haces pidiéndomela?, siempre la tomas sin permiso…

—Pensé que sería una acción que te parecería menos invasiva si apelaba a tu consabida cortesía… Y la necesito para cotejar algo, nada más. Trabajaré con ambas.

John lo observó, dudando, pero no podía ver bien qué era lo que Sherlock estaba haciendo con su propia laptop, y era verdad que se veía en alguna clase de compromiso por responder cortésmente a, quizás, la única vez que Sherlock le pidiera algo amablemente.

Bufó al subir las escaleras en busca de su computadora, retrasándose tal vez un poco más de la cuenta al revisar que no había dejado nada que Sherlock pudiera utilizar en su contra.

—Gracias, John. —Sherlock sonrió, demasiado radiante para ser él, y si eso no había puesto a John a pensar que algo malo estaba ocurriendo con el detective, ya nada lo haría.

—De nada… ¿Quieres té? Haré algunos emparedados, creo que hay atún y jamón… —John no esperó que le contestase, los haría de todas formas; después de todo acababan desapareciendo del refrigerador en la madrugada.

Sherlock no prestó atención al movimiento del doctor en la cocina, sólo se concentró en buscar lo que necesitaba, y al parecer John se había esmerado esa vez… Pero claro, aún no estaba a la altura de su increíble mente.

Encontró una carpeta 'oculta', algo sencillo de hacer, y aún más sencillo de encontrar. Así que John no se había esforzado tanto después de todo. Allí estaba, bajo el nombre de 'Hamish', y dentro… ah, todos y cada uno de los relatos que el detective había visto publicados en el blog, e incluso algunos títulos que no estaban todavía en línea.

Cerró todo rápidamente cuando sintió que John se acercaba a él con la taza de té, dejándosela a un lado de la mesa. Fingió una búsqueda de un fuerte veneno del que había oído hablar.

—Espero que no intentes experimentar con eso… No quiero salir de urgencia contigo a mitad de la noche. Aunque no creo que tuviera muchas posibilidades de hacer una diferencia si lo hicieras…

Sherlock pudo reprimir la sonrisa a duras penas. John había hecho eso que no le gustaba que le hiciera a él: ver por sobre su hombro acerca de que estaba trabajando. Tal vez asegurándose que Sherlock no había encontrado… lo que ya había encontrado.

—No es precisamente mi intención, así que puedes estar tranquilo, John.

—Bien, no me veo teniendo diversos tipos de suero antiofídico por ti… y mis habilidades médicas no dan para tanto. —Acabó por murmurar lo último, mientras se sentaba cómodamente en su sillón, con su taza al alcance y el último libro que estaba leyendo.

Sherlock sonrió en respuesta, mientras revisaba los archivos de Word cuyos títulos no estaban publicados, a resguardo de la mirada del doctor. Abrió unos cuantos, pero en uno en especifico encontró el tema del cual no quiso, o por lo menos dijo no sentirse a gusto escribiendo. El que esa esperanzada lectora le había pedido.

'El caso Sherlock Holmes.' Quería saber lo que había escrito John de él.

El relato comenzaba dando por sentado que ellos dos ya eran una pareja establecida, y detallando una situación tan común como el desayuno diario. John hablaba en primera persona y eso no era raro para él, al doctor le gustaba relatar, era muy comunicativo… y en esta ocasión se explayaba con soltura, dando a conocer tanto detalles de su vida juntos, que Sherlock no pudo evitar una amplia sonrisa al notar el grado de atención que había puesto su compañero en él en ese tiempo.

A pesar del tiempo que estuvo callado y sin moverse, el rubio no pareció encontrar nada raro en su actitud, sólo se dedicó a leer un poco, disfrutando de la relativa y extraña calma en su departamento. Pero no le pasó desapercibido el súbito salto del detective de su silla.

"Dios, que no sea lo del veneno…" Pidió mentalmente, suspirando.

—¿No hay mas hojas para la impresora, John?... ¿John?

—En el estante de allí… ¿Tienes mucho que imprimir? —Sherlock no contestó a su pregunta, pero asintió satisfecho al encontrar los que buscaba.

Después de preparar el aparato, volvió a sentarse en su silla frente a la laptop de John, comenzando a mandar uno tras otro los archivos que más le habían gustado.

El doctor permaneció escuchando el constante trabajo de la impresora por al menos unos diez minutos seguidos. Desvió su ojos del libro por cuestión de una fracción de segundo, encontrándose con los risueños labios del detective, curvados mientras esperaba a un lado de la máquina.

John sintió un leve estremecimiento en toda su espina dorsal, no se daba una idea de lo que Sherlock estaba haciendo, pero esa mueca en su rostro no le gustaba nada.

—Voy a bañarme… —Anunció, intentando mantener al margen su nerviosismo. No era posible que fuese lo que él temía, pues Sherlock de seguro no reaccionaría bien, y ambos acabarían peleando por ello. Sin embargo, su compañero no pareció prestarle ni las más mínima de las atenciones.

Suspiró al dejar su libro, pero a pesar de lo que el doctor creía, el detective estaba muy consciente de todos sus movimientos. Observó al rubio dejar la sala con paso cansino, lento, casi temiendo no aguantar las ganas de girarse hacia atrás, hacia él.

Cuando John salió del baño, luego de disfrutar de un relajante momento, y de intentar ahogar algunas ideas nada alegres con respecto a los temores que tenía dando vueltas dentro de su cabeza encontró que la sala estaba completamente desierta.

—¿Sherlock? —Llamó, sabiendo que era probable que no le contestara en verdad.

Su laptop aún estaba sobre la mesa de la sala, cerrada junto a la de Sherlock. John apenas pudo ver unos Post-it sobre ésta, y curioso se acercó a ver lo que decían.

El detective le había dejado un simple revisa esto, adornado con una carita sonriente.

—Oh, Dios… esto es peor que lo del veneno. —John murmuró con sorna, aún sin saber que si era peor de lo que él pensaba. —¿Qué demonios, Sherlock?

Abrió su ordenador, teniendo un archivo de word listo para que lo leyera. Se sentó confundido frente a la laptop, preguntándose si eso sería para algún nuevo caso. Sólo que inmediatamente luego de comenzar a leer, su rostro palideció de inmediato… al menos, antes de romper con las escalas conocidas por el hombre en cuanto al color rojo se refería.

Sherlock había dejado su impresión de algunos de sus escritos 'secretos'; los que había llegado a leer, según el mismo detective. Donde no sólo exponía una clara sugerencia a los puntos flacos de la narrativa, sino que también proponía una variante para la trama detectivesca, para que la misma no quedara tan cliché.

—Oh, Dios. —John no evitó el casi gemido que escapó de sus labios, no sabiendo cómo tomarse todo aquello.

Sin embargo no fueron las únicas anotaciones de Sherlock, ya que como le había puesto a John en el archivo, todavía no había terminado de leer todas sus historias, lo cual de seguro no le tardaría más de unas cuantas horas más.

John acabó de palidecer. ¿Entonces…? Se giró en dirección a la puerta del cuarto de Sherlock, donde de seguro estaba el detective en esos momentos, completamente estirado en su cama, con una colección completa de las historias que incluso él no había querido publicar… por ser demasiado personales.

Pero si el rubio había creído que eso se acababa simplemente así… Oh, estaba muy equivocado.

"Creo que estoy más que calificado como para decirte que no estoy del todo seguro que esta cosa de 'declararnos mutuamente' sea del todo creíble. Sin embargo, y viendo la repercusión de tus escritos en este blog 'clandestino' tuyo… estoy dispuesto a que juntos busquemos un término medio entre lo verosímil… y lo muy estrictamente meloso, ¿qué dices?

Mientras tanto, me gustaría que le dieras una mirada a estos temas… los he visto tocados por varias autoras dentro del 'fandom', pero quizás a ti se te ocurra algo mejor que hacer con ellos…

Ah, en cuanto termine de leer, te daré lo que falta de mis impresiones acerca de tu trabajo."

Sherlock tenía hecha una lista completa de las cosas que le había llamado la atención mientras revisaba las innumerables páginas de fanfictions, antes de caer en el blog de 'Hamish221B'; donde la mayoría de ellas eran temas sexuales, o de un alto contenido erótico.

—Oh, eres un mal hombre… —Acabó por murmurar cerrando su ordenador, mientras retenía una sonrisa trémula en sus labios.

No tenía idea de lo que exactamente Sherlock pudiera decirle sobre el hecho de que él hubiera estado escribiendo historias sobre ellos, como una más de sus 'fanáticas'; pero sin ninguna duda, sabía lo que haría mientras esperaba que el detective terminara de leer.

Después de todo, la lista de Sherlock había abierto un poco más su imaginación.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas Finales:** ¿Final abierto? ¿Da para más?… Oh, sí… claro que da para más, muchísimo más. Y tengo un extra en mente… Tal vez, quizás… bueno, aún no sé.


End file.
